Birthday
by dryBrisket
Summary: it's just furry smut. that's all it is. it's not even that good, but please read it anyway. contains female/male sexual trash. god this is embarrassing to have written. oh well. I'm pretty it's complete.


It was Lacey's birthday. Shiva remembered this, which made Lacey smile. He told her he had a present for her, but he wouldn't be able to show her until after sundown. She couldn't imagine what it would be, and all through her daily tasks she daydreamed and wondered. But it was finally seven o'clock, and the sun was beginning to go down. She quickly rushed out of her study in the Castle, and behind the large fortress. As she ran, she saw Shiva waiting for her under a tree. She tackled him in a hug, embracing him for a bit before allowing him to move. He motioned for her to follow him and the two silently strolled down a faint path, through a literal tunnel of trees. They walked for what seemed to Lacey like forever, and her feet were beginning to hurt from the hard-packed ground. Eventually, there was a break in the trees, a large clearing where the entire night sky shone through. Shiva led Lacey into the large circular area. It was pretty, but Lacey didn't understand what her present was. Shiva grinned at her and pointed to the center of the clearing. In the midst of the soft grass was a small clump of flowers. Lacey took a few steps closer to examine them. They were delicate looking, a pale blue color. Lacey noticed that they actually glowed; they gave off some light the same color as their petals. Despite the flowers small size, the light emanating from them was very bright, reminiscent of a candle, if not brighter. She smiled in awe at the flowers, and looked back at Shiva who grinned in return. She gazed at him, hoping he would somehow explain how the flowers glowed, but he simply shrugged and chuckled. She hugged Shiva again, content with this present. Even though it was just flowers, she was more than happy to see them. But Shiva grasped Lacey's hand and slid a shimmering bracelet onto her wrist. The bracelet was the same pale color as the flowers, and each individual link of it was shaped like one of the flowers' petals. The piece even sparkled like the flowers, but not as bright. Lacey threw her arms around Shiva and kissed him on the forehead. He surprised her by returning the kiss, but on her lips, hard. She felt a surge of adrenaline shoot through her when he kissed her, and not wanting the feeling to end, she pulled his face against hers. Lacey let out a tiny moan as their lips touched, and Shiva gently rubbed her back, coaxing a contended sigh out of her. She wrapped one arm around Shiva's waist and one around his midsection, pulling him as close as possible. As she did this, she felt something very warm prod against her own waist. Without looking down, Lacey identified it immediately. Shiva's hardening member was pressing up against her. She felt giddy at the feel of it. Shiva slightly shifted, causing his erection to slide softly on her lower stomach. As much as she enjoyed it, this wasn't the first time she'd felt it. Although the two had never actually had intercourse, they'd both pleasured each other before. She even knew what he tasted like, since she'd sucked his cock, several times. She lowered her hands and began to stroke him and Shiva groaned as his shaft became fully erect. Still rubbing him, Lacey pushed him down into the soft grass. She slid his entire length into her mouth and began to suck, hard. He watched as she moved her head up and down. He never bragged about it, but he knew he had a rather large penis, even larger when hard. So it shocked him when Lacey managed to fit the entire thing in her mouth without gagging, complaining, or choking. For some reason, it always aroused him to think of this, though he didn't know why. But almost everything about Lacey aroused him. The way she swung her hips as she walked, the sultry edge that crept into her voice when 'excited', even the way she looked at him. He could feel the vibrations as Lacey moaned on his dick. She stopped sucking abruptly and inched more of her body onto his, her chest now close to his groin. She undid a small clasp, which loosened the leather strap covering her bust. She removed it, her breasts sliding free. She arranged them on his cock, making sure they made complete contact. This was new to Shiva. He knew what she was going to do and how good it was going to feel, but it was something she hadn't ever done before. She slid her tits up and down his shaft, which was still slick with her saliva. Shiva groaned as Lacey's soft flesh caressed him. Soon, he felt a familiar pressure, and he was wracked with pleasure. He moaned happily and his dick twitched as he climaxed, coating her chest in his fluids. He reached up to play with her ears as some sort of thanks for what she'd just done for him, but before he could she sat up and straddled him, her damp slit almost but not quite touching his prick. Although it was obvious what was about to happen, Shiva still wondered what Lacey was about to do. She leaned down to kiss him, and in doing so, pushed her rear to his cock. She gasped a bit, and began to grind against him, moaning. Shiva raised his hips slightly, causing the tip of his dick to enter her. She let out a squeak as he started to slide his length inside her. When about half of Shiva's dick remained outside Lacey's vagina, she sat down hard, causing the rest of him to push into her. Lacey laid down on top of her lover, her breasts pushing into his chest and her pussy still sheathing his cock. Shiva's dick twitched, and Lacey giggled in pleasure. She shifted her lower body, causing Shiva to moan softly. Lacey giggled again, finding it humorous that though she'd never even had sex, she could still get Shiva to moan the way he just did. She lifted up her body, so she was only sitting on his cock, then raised her ass and lowered it slowly onto his thighs again. She repeated this until Shiva grabbed her hips, which made her gasp slightly. Lacey lifted her rear again, and Shiva pulled her back down onto his member. To her surprise, he gently pushed her onto her back, careful to keep his dick inside her as he did so. He slowly started to thrust inside her, softly at first. He increased his pace when Lacey began to let out small, quiet moans. Shiva wouldn't admit it, but the noises Lacey made caused him to become even more aroused. Lacey felt Shiva's erection harden a little more. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. Lacey gasped, and her eyes widened. Shiva groaned and he felt the pussy he was in contract hard on his shaft. Lacey crossed her legs over Shiva's lower back so he couldn't pull out of her as she orgasmed; she secretly hoped that she could get Shiva to finish along with her. To her joy, Shiva shoved his dick hard into her and didn't slide it back out. Instead, he kept it inside her pussy as he hit his orgasm as well, the thick, masculine liquid mixing with Lacey's fluids. Lacey's body shuddered in ecstasy and she nearly screamed in pleasure as the rod inside her throbbed hard, shooting hot semen into her womb. Just when she thought Shiva had finished, he started to move his hips back and forth again, the copious amounts of liquid in Lacey's vagina acting as some sort of lubricant. Lacey removed her legs from Shiva's back, allowing him freedom. He pulled his dick out, some drops of sex landing on the soft grass below. Lacey lowered her hand, sliding her first two fingers into her slick pussy, and felt the come inside. She leaned up, kissed Shiva on the nose, and giggled.


End file.
